


Pleased to 'Meat' You

by Forgetwhatyouknewaboutme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, IN DA HAUSSSS, M/M, Yas, an extensive knowledge of server life, but most importantly, idk - Freeform, ok i'm going to get ready for my shift now..., romance in the workplace lol, why does it say freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetwhatyouknewaboutme/pseuds/Forgetwhatyouknewaboutme
Summary: Chanyeol gets a job at a korean barbeque joint. He flips tables, changes out hot grills, and falls in love all in one day (in no particular order).





	Pleased to 'Meat' You

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you're a workaholic but also a die hard chanbaek shipper - you fic about your otp in the workplace on your day off lol gg :')

“HOT GRILL!”

Chanyeol presses himself into the wall corner as a server passes through with a steaming iron plate in tow. He can practically feel the heat radiate right against his apron clad crotch and he holds back a whimper.

Whoever said working at EXO Korean BBQ house was easy clearly _lied_. Then again no one told him that. It’s Chanyeol’s fourth day as a runner and one thing he’s learned is that the floor is definitely a battlefield, a dimly illuminated battlefield bathing in blue lights, each table armed with tongs and scissors as they throw their raw meat of choice onto the circular grill and watch it sizzle and smoke, fumes rising and engulfing half the restaurant with all-you-can-eat Korean barbeque goodness. They dine like kings seated upon white leather seated booths, employees their bitches for the night as they yell their order left and right. It’s loud in there after all.  Deafening decimals of the top forty booming, or when it’s near closing, trap music. It’s _busy_. Completely overwhelming. Chanyeol’s never really been too coordinated to begin with. He finds himself on his toes every second.

Upon finally deeming it safe to remove himself from becoming one with the side station, Chanyeol doesn’t realize the lapse in his judgment until he nearly crashes into another coworker decked out in the all black button up collared dress shirt they all have to wear. BAEKHYUN, his name tag reads. He’s a rather pretty little thing with kohl rimmed eyes and soft looking dyed blonde hair. But then –

“Say _corner_ next time,” he hisses, shoving Chanyeol deliberately with a bony shoulder.

“Got it,” Chanyeol winces with a pained smile. Sheesh. Welcome to EXO bbq. Six more hours to go…

 

 

\--  


 

  
His break comes as a small miracle in life. It’s basically closing when Suho, the manager, pulls him aside, floor plan in hand.

“Go on your thirty.”

Chanyeol nods. He ignores his reflection staring back at him in the spectacles of the polite well-mannered yet just as aggressive as everyone else manager. He knew he looked like a hot mess, oil spills on his shirt and apron. What once was a youtube tutorial attempt at an updo probably a chaotic mop of hair on top of his head, black bangs sweaty and his forehead shiny with gel. You could honestly cook some Korean bbq on his face by this point… for free.

The fresh air of the outside world feels like heaven. Chanyeol takes a deep breath. It was dark out, and it’s probably way colder than it feels, but the restaurant is a nonstop overheated smoky pit of bulgogi and kalbi fumes, making the temperature outside beyond refreshing in comparison.

Chanyeol’s feet are killing him even as he sits on curb. The parking lot is still full and he sees customers walking in despite them basically reaching closing time. This establishment never turns away anyone though, so even at 11 o clock they accept business with open albeit aching arms.

It must be the longest time he hasn’t touched his phone in one day. He pulls it out of his backpack and sees a few snaps from Jongin. The fool’s drinking while studying for midterms. Chanyeol shakes his head a small smile on his face when he hears a loud bang from the kitchen back door behind him.

Out comes Baekhyun, apronless for once. Chanyeol’s never seen him without the apron, and he can’t help but check out his figure, tight black slacks hugging his noticeably shapely hips and slim thighs. He forces himself to look up before he becomes known as The Creeper.

“Hi.” He greets somewhat scared because Baekhyun wasn’t exactly the friendliest person on the planet.

“What.” Baekhyun snaps at the same time he pulls a personal bottle of what looks like Hennessey from who knows where. He chugs it as Chanyeol blinks in shock and mild amazement. What a baddie.

“Um.”

“Are you gonna snitch?” Baekhyun drawls but shows no fear. His pink lips are wet. The light from the back of the building highlight him in an almost dramatic way. “Or did you want some?”

Chanyeol seriously goes over his options for a second. Accept and be a badass or refuse and basically write pussy BITCH on his forehead.

“Yeah sure.”

He gets up to his full height of 6 feet 2 inches. Baekhyun looks up at him and it’s the first time Chanyeol feels like he’s actually being seen as a person instead of a runner noob.

Baekhyun looks impressed himself, handing him the personal.

Chanyeol chugs it mindlessly trying hard to be cool but damn near chokes when he remembers how disgusting Hennessey was when warm and worse, no chase. He’s trying not to grimace but the laugh that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth confirms his failure. He can't help but feel a little good about himself that he got Baekhyun to laugh though, or maybe it was the hot alcohol going down his throat and his body reacting immediately after not eating for almost 12 hours.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol breathes, wiping at his mouth. Baekhyun takes another swig killing the little bottle.

“You owe me,” is all he says handsome face accompanied by a self-satisfied smirk before walking back in leaving Chanyeol buzzed and suddenly feeling the cold.

By the time he’s over Baekhyun’s laugh, his thirty is up.

 

 

 

\-----  


 

  
“Hey.”

Chanyeol’s grabbed roughly by the arm, no introduction no explanation, and dragged to section one – the godforsaken high-tops near the host stand.

Baekhyun lets go but not before shoving a broom and dustpan into Chanyeol’s hands.

“Clean my section for me,” Baekhyun orders, looking up at Chanyeol with an expectant look of sorts.

“Uh,” Chanyeol starts.

“It’s simple. Degrease the bowls, degrease the tables, sanitize it, sanitize the chairs and chair legs, wipe down the light and wooden panels, then sweep and mop the floor,” Baekhyun lists and Chanyeol has to seriously wonder if Baekhyun even knew what the word ‘simple’ meant. Before he can dwell too long Baekhyun finishes with a passive aggressive, “You owe me remember?”

Wow. Baekhyun really came to collect within an hour time frame. Is that how it was at this place?

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees accepting his fate. That miniscule shot of heem wasn’t worth it to be honest. Like Chanyeol was buzzed for twenty minute then it went away. 

Baekhyun steps closer. “Are you mad?”

“No!” Chanyeol splutters.

“Good,” Baekhyun smiles with satisfaction. “Don’t forget to do the set up. Plates, napkins, chopsticks.” Baekhyun retreats to the side station in two steps and comes back with a utensil in each hand. “Scissors and tongs. Got it?”

“Okay,” Chanyeol nods feeling tired already.

“Have a good night,” Baekhyun trails off, squinting at Chanyeol’s nametag. “Chanyeol.” He adds as if acknowledging Chanyeol indeed had a name makes the situation any better. Hearing him say his name did send a strangely delightful chill up Chanyeol’s spine though. “Bye.”

He leaves without wasting another second.

Chanyeol sighs, staring at the mess that is section one. Other people already look halfway done with their cleaning. Loud ratchet music is blasting from the speakers and everyone seems to be chilling but Chanyeol doesn’t know anyone and it seems people here aren’t too interested in getting to know fresh meat.

He gets to work, pulling on gloves after finally locating where they were stored to begin with. He regrets not bringing his earphones because the trap playlist was _really_ not what he needed right now.

It’s been half an hour and he’s only on grill number two at table eleven. Chanyeol’s not sure if he’s slow af and sucks at this or if everyone else were just born with god given grill cleaning talent. It was probably a little of both.

He senses someone’s presence behind him right when he sees a shadow loom onto the table.

“Ha.”

Chanyeol turns around curious as to who decided to give him the time of day.

It’s a tall boy. He looks young with gaunt facial features and a big nose, but a baby face. He’s pretty cute like all the servers, Chanyeol guesses they all had to be attractive to work here however shallow that sounds. This particular staff member’s sleepy eyes are full of amusement and his black hair rocks high school style bangs making him look even younger.

“Yes?” Chanyeol prompts unsurely as the guy proceeds to just linger.

“He better be paying you for that,” he says.

Chanyeol finally notices his nametag – Sehun, it reads.

“What do you mean,” Chanyeol asks slowly.

“Baekhyun. Making you his bitch and all. Cleaning his section and stuff,” Sehun flicks a piece of kalbi bone off the table. “He should tip you out for it.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol doesn’t know why but his face burns at this. Is he really Baekhyun’s bitch? Why did he strangely have no problem with that? He shakes his head, “No it’s cool. I owed him a favor.”

“ _Already_?” Sehun looks genuinely surprised. “You’ve barely been here twenty-four hours.”

“It’s my fourth shift actually.”

“Exactly.” Sehun purses his lips as he nods. “Tell you what. I’ll help you clean once I’m done with my section but only if you personal run for me tomorrow.”

“Personal run?”

“Yeah. Wait, do you even work tomorrow?”

Chanyeol thinks for a moment, summoning a mental image of his schedule into his mind. “Yeah,” he confirms. “Four to close.”

“Perfect! It’s busy on Saturdays and Suho doesn’t break me til 12am that fuck,” Sehun pouts a little. “I definitely need a runner if I want to make decent take home.”

Chanyeol’s never run for anyone before, mainly floor running with no designated server to attend to. Picking up empty plates off tables and clearing the expo line until it was time to go home. He still hasn’t mastered the art of carrying two trays which is pretty pathetic seeing as he is one of the taller workers and should be swole. Coming out with one tray looks sad.

“I’m down. I’ll be your runner,” Chanyeol confirms with finality and a genuine smile. Alas, someone was treating him like one of humankind!

Sehun grins back at him. “Sweet. I’ma teach you all you need to know.”

“Gee thanks!”

“I gotchu,” Sehun does the finger gun thing. “I’ma go finish up the plates, then I’ll be back to help you.”

“Thanks man.” Chanyeol says again, truly grateful.

Sehun does the finger thing once more and walks away, half twerking to ‘slob on my knob’ that booms loudly over the stereo.

  
\--  


 

 

  
Chanyeol can’t help but feel awkward hovering around section six as Sehun goes table to table taking orders. ‘Table touching’ he had called it. He squats to talk to customers, being tall as a teenage tree and all. Chanyeol takes note to do the same when he finally gets to be a server.

He observes the sweet eye-smile Sehun almost robotically has on his face like a mask. With every word he says to the guests, the smile is there. Then the moment’s over and Sehun rushes him to the side.

“I just fucking got slammed the host is such a _cunt_ ,” Sehun whispers loudly. “Tao’s lucky I got side and sauce setups or I’d beat his ass.” Sehun takes a deep breath appearing to do some practiced meditation breathing as Chanyeol sends a prayer to whoever this Tao guy is. “Anyway, here’s a list. You memorized the table numbers right?”

Chanyeol wants to say he barely gave the four by two section map a spare glance opting to inconspicuously peek at the written numbers on the table but nods instead. “Yup.” He says confidently.

“Awesome.” Sehun rips a piece of paper from his notepad. “Thirteen rice total and don’t forget the forks and all that extra shit these bitches asked for.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol can barely comprehend Sehun’s chicken scratch handwriting but okay.

Sehun salutes him, patting him on the shoulder. “Thanks hyung.”

Feeling good about himself at the respectful term, Chanyeol gets to work.

The first slam is a breeze. Apparently, the art of making bank is prioritized table flipping. The faster you flip tables, the more money you make. Every human being walking in the door was to be seen as a dollar sign and you want that head count.

Twenty minutes in, Sehun pulls Chanyeol aside again and gestures to the section much in the way Mufasa did in the Lion King when he was explaining Pride Rock to young nubile Simba.

“You see this? This is the chill stage. Everyone’s chilling,” he dramatically points at random guests. “She’s chilling. He’s chilling. They’re chilling so _we’re_ chilling,” Sehun smiles looking like a proud father. “They got their first round of meats and their drinks,” he pauses, squinting at a cloud of smoke. “Actually. Have you ever changed a grill before?

“No…” Chanyeol answers slowly secretly hoping it would never have to come to this. Grill changing anxiety was real.

Sehun claps a hand on his shoulder.

“You gon learn today.”

It’s a terrifying experience, being in control of people’s lives by the burning hot grill in your hands, trying to make sure no dumbass accidentally touches it or moves in the way. You gotta be a hundred and one percent aware of your surroundings. Chanyeol now understands why most servers yelling hot grill look intense and stressed, near death experiences and all.

The new grill slams down atop the burner and the customers are amazed. Chanyeol’s amazed at himself too.

“Thank you!” They say enthusiastically. Chanyeol smiles as beads of nervous sweat form and drip down his face.

“HOT GRILLLLLLLLLLLLLL.” He screeches as he walks. “Hotgrillhotgrillhotgrill CORNER.” He makes it to the dish pit and drops off the grill. Success, he thinks.

When he turns around, Baekhyun’s leaning against the wall, sipping on his straw with what looks to be soda. Or it could be Hennessey again who knows.

“Good job,” Baekhyun tells him but despite the compliment sounds sarcastic as hell.

Chanyeol nods in a half bow and rushes out. Damn Baekhyun looked good. He must have just clocked in because he was sans apron and full view of sexy hips and – Chanyeol chances a double take and yep. Baekhyun had a nice ass. It wasn’t really a surprise. All his personality traits just screamed ‘I can act like this because I have a nice ass’.

When nine pm rolls around, Chanyeol’s previous assumption that things would slow down is shoved down his throat. The wait is at two hours, the lobby is swamped, no one’s gone on their break, and Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to spare to take a much needed piss.

Sehun’s warped into a military commander, barking orders with a hot flush on his face and sleeves rolled all the way up.

“Tao’s slamming me for _fun_ ,” Sehun pants, eyes narrowed to slits, pretending his hands are binoculars as he glares straight into Tao’s being at the host stand. “That asshole. There’s other sections open too you know but he doesn’t care. Too lazy to walk to the other side of the damn restaurant. Ugh, fuck this shit.” Sehun looks on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Chanyeol feels bad that he couldn’t make things easier for him. As far as hes concerned runners are there to allow the server more time with their tables.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes.

“Nah you’re good. We’re just understaffed. Like severely understaffed. No one’s bussing the tables. No one’s changing the grills fast enough. And last but not least, no one’s running the food.  When the kitchen gets backed up, we’re all fucked.” Sehun looks at his ipad. “It’s been more than ten minutes. I gotta get table sixty five’s meats. Shit, I haven’t even gotten their drinks yet. Can you grab them some waters at the bar?”

“Got it!”

Chanyeol’s never actually gotten drinks for tables before. He’s never even met the bartender. The bar zone is another battlefield altogether. A bunch of drinks are on the black mats atop the red marble counter. Tickets are sloppily stuck on the side of the glass, labeling the drink, server name, table, and even the time. Some are from twenty minutes ago. That wasn’t good. Chanyeol moves into action, grabbing six water glasses and puts them on the circular tray, praying he won’t drop this shit as soon as he runs it.

He’s pouring the water and ice, half missing as he tries to multi-task and shove straws into each cup.

When he’s done with the pitchers, a dark looming presence that’s impressive from a rather short guy makes itself known.

“Hello,” creepy intimidating short guy greets cryptically.

“Hi,” Chanyeol nervously replies back.

“Just wondering,” Kyungsoo, his name tag reads, apparently the bartender. “Are you or are you _not_ capable of the simple task of placing empty pitchers to the right side of the bar?” It’s all said calmly but with a cut throat icy tone. His big eyes beat Chanyeol’s own wide ones.

“My bad.” Chanyeol says distractedly nearly spilling a glass of water.

“Put the empty pitchers on the right side of the bar.”

Chanyeol does as he told and gets another scolding. “ _My_ right,” Kyungsoo emphasizes.

Chanyeol wants badly to answer back because he did not _clarify_ that but he bites his tongue and does as he’s told.

He barely hears a ‘behind you’ of a familiar voice as he’s lifting his tray of glasses and if Baekhyun hadn’t swerved left when Chanyeol turned around a full on wet collision would have taken place.

“I said behind you,” Baekhyun snaps at him.

Chanyeol's pouting now, tired of getting yelled at. “I didn’t hear you,” he says under his breath, not making eye contact.

“Then fucking listen next time. Your ears are big enough.”

Chanyeol’s taken aback at the unsolicited insult. R00d, he thinks.

He miraculously makes it back to section six without spilling his tray and drops the drinks off at 65.

They’re a group of young guys around their early 20’s all dressed fashionably in snapbacks and hoodies. There’s a few bottles of soju and giant Hite bottles already on their table despite having just got seated not too long ago. Must have started drinking during the wait time.

“Yo thanks!” One of them with bunny teeth and an innocent boy-next-door face whoops. Buzzed, Chanyeol observes.

“No problem.”

“Are you a server too?”

“Where’s Sehun?”

“I’m hungry!”

“Is Jin hyung working today?”

Chanyeol’s bombarded with questions and suddenly feels overwhelmed. Maybe he isn’t suited for server life. Having to actually be constantly interacting with tables no with strangers basically... hungry strangers. _Drunk_ strangers.

“Sehun’s getting your food, guys.” Chanyeol says politely. “And I’m not sure who Jin hyung is. Sorry.”

“Aw man! No hooks up today.”

“It’s his birthday!”

“Can you sing for him?”

“Shut the fuck up!” the one who’s birthday it apparently was hisses. He’s a really pale slim guy on the very end of the booth near Chanyeol. He seems to be consumed by his oversized black hoodie and looks miserable but chill at the same time.

“But Yoongi-hyung! You get pineapples!”

“I _loathe_ pineapples, Jimin.”

Jimin frowns as ‘Yoongi hyung’ stabs quite viciously at an innocent spicy radish banchan.

Another male on the opposite of the end of the booth tugs at Chanyeol’s sleeve. His melanin is popping and he’s got a video game character slash manga boy look about him along with a quite charming box shaped smile. “Can you guys sing for him later? His name is Yoongi, he’s turning 87 years old.”

“I can hear you, Taehyung,” Yoongi seethes. “I’m not 87 years old.”

“Then stop acting like it!”

Chanyeol finds himself with the plastered on robotic smile like Sehun earlier and finally understands why. Customers be so _needy_ and they all talk at once! He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if it was a bigger party, or when they were ordering side dishes. Shudder. He wishes badly for Sehun to pop up and take him away from all this… this… customer service.

“Don’t mind them. They’ve had a few,” a smooth voice from the far end of the table says. This guy looks more mature and notably more sober than the others. His silver hair peeks out beneath a black beanie with the letters RM. “Just checking up but no rush or nothing, do you know if our food’s coming? We’re famished.”

“Oh! Yeah lemme go check in the kitchen for you.” Chanyeol’s right about to flee the scene when he sees Sehun approaching with 2 trays in hand. Full hands in full hands out yo. He passes one to Chanyeol and steps into the limelight.

“Hey guys! Sorry about that! I had to run some food but I’m back _and_ I got your order! Yay!” Sehun drops the food one by one with lightning speed. “Beef bulgogi, double order brisket, beef belly, and spicy calamari.” He turns gracefully and grabs at the food in Chanyeol’s tray. “Also the appetizers, popcorn chicken, fried calamari and  japchae.”

Jimin is about to open his mouth to say something but Sehun cuts him off. “Don’t worry your soondooboo is on the way. Just about 5 min, okay? They gotta make sure the soup is nice and hot for you! Sorry about that!”

“No, it’s okay! Thank you!”

Sehun walks Chanyeol away and sighs. “Thanks for taking care of them. They're regulars. Young but they tip pretty fat. Rare for millenials let me tell you that. Jin’s friends though. Before you ask, Jin’s main cashier. He’s off today. I’m surprised he’s not with them – ”

“— it’s the Yoongi guy’s 87th birthday.” Chanyeol blurts before he forgets.

Sehun laughs. “Oh god. He’s gonna kill us for singing. I’m so excited. This is gonna be fun. I’ma send in the pineapples in about 45 minutes.”

“Why pineapples?”

“We don’t have any birthday specials here but we do give a free plate of pineapples and sing.”

“Oh.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Sehun shrugs. “Anyway, once I get those, I want you to ask everyone available to do a birthday with us.”

“Copy that,” Chanyeol salutes. Sehun grins.

“You’re doing great by the way.”

Chanyeol grins back.

\--  


 

 

 

  
Time passes differently inside EXO Korean BBQ house. One second it’s five pm the next it’s been three and a half hours. It’s a bit insane and almost feels like Chanyeol is in a whole other world completely. Hence, the forty five minutes until the birthday comes in the blink of an eye.

The adrenaline rush is definitely hitting Chanyeol by this point.

Sehun’s been reminding him a catchy but kinda lame ‘teamwork makes the dreamwork’ with every checkbook he obsessively opens once the table is out the door, never failing to grin borderline maniacally at the 25% tip they’ve been getting.

“Bless,” Sehun cheers. “Suho better give me a strawberry soju cocktail for this.”

Chanyeol laughs. “I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“Yeah sure, you deserve a shot! You’ve done well Yeollie. Can I call you that? Do people call you that?”

“Not really but it’s fine.” Tbh Chanyeol hated that nickname bc wtf. “As long as I get to call you Sehunnie.”

“Nevermind.”

They share another laugh and then lo and a behold, a random fellow server pops out.

“Hi Chen.” Sehun chirps. “Whatcha got there?”

“Your birthday pineapples, bitch.”

“Damn, you stay on them birthday pineapples.”

“Well when you got vocals such as I then yes. You never know when you shall get discovered and if it’s through singing happy birthday at a restaurant then so be it,” his finely chiseled jawbones are more pronounced as a foxy grin spreads across his face. He turns to Chanyeol. “Hi. Don’t believe we’ve met. New guy right?”

“Yeah that’s me. New guy.”

“Ha, you’re funny. I like you, new guy.”

“Watch out. He says that to everyone he think he can take advantage and manipulate into doing his dirty work,” Sehun warns, playing around on his ipad. They all grab one from the host stand and use it to take orders but Chanyeol hasn't gotten to even touch one yet.

“Hey!”  He hears Chen interject in a high whine bringing Chanyeol back from the random but necessary explanation of why Sehun had an ipad in the first place. Sehun laughs and Chanyeol grins, feeling more at home and part of the EXO fam now. It was a good feeling.

“Anyway. Birthday time. Get like two or three more people, okay? And maybe a clean grill so you can bang on that shit and get everyone’s fucking attention.” Sehun dictates.

“On my way.”

Chanyeol speeds around the restaurant looking for non-busy folks. Fail – everyone basically says no or ignores him when he asks, sad face. Alright then, so maybe not quite part of the EXO fam yet.

He bumps into Baekhyun unintentionally. A cute shocked ‘ _ah_!’ leaves Baekhyun’s mouth, and seriously it’s so cute but almost sexual that Chanyeol’s face burns. Wild, wild thoughts, Riri sings in the back of his mind.

“Say ‘behind you’!” Baekhyun practically shouts at him looking scandalized. Chanyeol just stares, a bit flabbergasted at the feisty little thing Baekhyun was. A loud huff. “What do you want?”

“Birthday?” Chanyeol finally remembers his mission in life.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Fine. Come on.”

Chanyeol can’t help the big goofy smile on his face at Baekhyun actually agreeing to do something nice for him well technically for Sehun but still. Progress, people.

They weave through the crowd of servers and customers alike with the grace of a seasoned employee. For once in Chanyeol’s life his clumsy demeanor is absent. Maybe actually putting a conscious effort to stop fucking up was all it took. Or maybe motivation. He stares at Baekhyun’s fluffy blonde hair and swears he can catch a whiff of mild sweet cologne. Of course Baekhyun probably had magical powers to still remain bulgogi and kalbi scent free even halfway through his shift. This guy was just way too attractive for his own good. Chanyeol is ridiculously wondering what his zodiac sign is when Baekhyun abruptly stops.

Chanyeol crashes right into him just as Baekhyun throws his hand behind him to stop Chanyeol albeit a little too late. His hand lands directly where the sun don’t shine, against Chanyeol’s _groin or_ in Layman terms – a full on dick smack. Ouch.

Chanyeol groans, low and pained and would very much like to keel over at his premature demise, but with the intertia still in full effect, he stumbles into Baekhyun’s shoulder instead. This brings him right against Baekhyun’s ass and despite just getting hit down there, feels his cock twitch as blood rushes down. Oh no noono.

“Can you watch out?” Baekhyun asks as if it was Chanyeol's fault and blatantly ignoring what he had done to the family jewels.

“I am sorry,” Chanyeol dryheaves, seeing stars.

Still in the midst of getting it together, Chanyeol sees a server in front of Baekhyun pulling back after replacing a burnt grill from the table right in front of them. So that’s what caused this traffic jam in the first place. Baekhyun peers back at him.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks with an amused smirk.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He’s not.

Baekhyun looks down for a brief moment then back up into Chanyeol’s eyes again. “That was your thing wasn’t it?”

 _Oh_ my GOD, Chanyeol thinks. Is he _seriously_ asking that right now?! Freakin’ specifically and shit? Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say because YES BAEKHYUN THAT WAS HIS THING. He's sure his face is red as a spicy pork bulgogi.

“I – it – “

Baekhyun laughs again. The second time Chanyeol’s got him to and the 77% chance of never being able to have children due to untimely hot grill induced dick smacks seems worth it.

“Well get used to it,” Baekhyun advises. “It happens a lot here.”

Chanyeol has no idea why the hell that is a thing that happens a lot here and truthfully that’s a little scary and almost enough to make him turn in his two weeks but then Baekhyun’s snickering giving Chanyeol reason to believe this little shit was just fucking with him. Heck, that was probably on purpose. They finally make it to section six, Chanyeol keeps quite the whole way not trusting himself to not blurt out WHY YOU HIT MY DICK and dramatically explain it has feelings too, you know.

Sehun, Chen and a few others have already appeared to have gathered around table sixty five.

“FINALLY!” Sehun shouts.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says with no bite.

“His name is Yoongi,” Sehun tells everyone then they’re in a single file line of tall men in black looking like a squad. Gang gang.

Sehun suddenly bends down and brings his hand to his mouth as he booms,

“Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee we got a birthday.”

“AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE GOT A BIRTHDAY!” the rest of group echos almost deafeningly. Table sixty joins in, cheering madly looking incredibly shit faced.

“Hey everyone, we got a birthday in the house. His name is Yoongi and he’s turning 87 years old today!” the crowd laughs as Yoongi looks absolutely livid, mortified, and tipsy all at the same time. He sinks down into his seat. Sehun’s got the pineapples in front of him and three hands reach out with torch lighters lighting up almost comically. “Let’s all sing him happy birthday!”

Chanyeol thinks he’s singing loud but it’s drowned out by the whole crowd. It’s a bit moving, hearing everyone sing. Strangers who don’t even know you all singing and helping you feel special on your birthday. It was making Chanyeol weirdly sentimental. The added ‘WOO’ with every line also made it fun and silly. Chen apparently wasn’t lying about his vocal skills. Hella extra but damn. People were loving it even as he did an unsolicited high note of Yoongi’s name in the background for no real reason.

Chanyeol’s enjoying the whole scene unfolding when he finally hears Baekhyun singing. If he wasn’t already sprung off his ass for the guy he would be now. Even though it’s quite a ruckus in there, he can clearly hear him and if that wasn’t the loveliest sound he’s heard in his life... he doesn’t realize he’s staring, _captivated_ , until Baekhyun turns his head and catches his gaze.

His eyes are lit up from all the flames of the torch lighters, red orange embers dancing in his dark irises and Chanyeol cannot fathom how anyone can be so heartstoppingly divine. He’s effortlessly gorgeous and he’s more beautiful than the moment.

It’s over too fast. There’s yelling, clapping, some howling and a random ass Lil Jon style YEEEEEEEEEEA-YUHHHHHHHHHH.

The rest of the servers disperse just as quickly as they assimilated.

Sehun’s just finished having a conversation with table sixty five – all Chanyeol heard was ‘soju cocktails on the house’ – and then he finds himself huddled in a nearby corner, Sehun on his left and Baekhyun on his right.

“How is he?” Baekhyun asks Sehun. Chanyeol realizes he’s referring to him but straight up acting like he wasn’t there.

Sehun gives a thumbs up with no hesitation. “He’s not bad.”

“Hm,” Baekhyun doesn’t look convinced. “I wouldn’t know. Never had him.”

“Yet!” Sehun gestures at Chanyeol. “Do you want him?”

The question is about serving and running but geez it sounds weird and questionable and makes Chanyeol’s cheeks burn a little at the words if taken out of context.

Baekhyun scoffs, but then he moves up against Chanyeol, real close, so close it brings his soft looking lips millimeters away from Chanyeol’s collar as he looks up at him. “He’s all yours.”

Chanyeol can’t meet his gaze, his eyes drop to those kissable lips. He's suddenly developed a staring problem. Baekhyun licks said lips, wetting them probably because its’ so smoky in here so they had a tendency to get chapped but haha was that _not_ sexual as fuck? Or so help me. No, help Chanyeol. Yeah Chanyeol needs help. Baekhyun’s really making him question his morals because his presence alone is enough to get Chanyeol junior stirring in the confines of his slacks and he's literally just existing.

“You owe me again," Baekhyun says in a quite voice intended for only Chanyeol to hear. Then he’s walking away without sparing him another glance.

Chanyeol feels frozen to the spot but hot all over.

God, Baekhyun… He was so damn fine, fuhhhhhhhhh. FUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

“Soooooooooooo,” Sehun raises an eyebrow slowly, arms crossed, seemingly picking up on the thicc sexual tension lingering in the air. “Wanna run for him?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol’s still out of it.

“Baekhyun. He doesn’t like to admit it but he needs a runner sometimes. I seen his section burning because he’s too busy flirting with customers.” Sehun picks at a fingernail.

“What makes you think I want to run for him?” Chanyeol gets defensive, feeling a bit ashamed at being so easy to read.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Please like I haven’t seen the way you look at him. He’s got the same effect on half the human population. I sometimes feel like even a plate of brisket wants to ask him on a date.”

“Are you saying I look at him?”

“Yes, Sherlock Holmes.”

“I don’t look at him,” Chanyeol denies hurriedly.

“Relax,” Sehun laughs. “I’m not gonna tell him. Though he probably already knows. But I can request Suho to put you on the floor plan as a runner for him.”

“Would that really be a good idea…”

“Sure! One of the things about EXO, is we are one! There’s no front of the house or back of the house we are all one. We like to make sure we’re a team and that we can work well together. This will be the perfect opportunity to develop a good relationship with Baekhyun hyung. He’s an amazing server. He makes the most tips every shift. You can learn a lot from him.”

Develop a good relationship? Chanyeol’s got different things in mind. Shit. Nooo. Can’t think that way. Unresolved sexual tension will not help this situation!

“I don’t know... he doesn’t seem to like me very much.” Chanyeol sighs whilst piling up a few empty plates. Pre-bussing is life.

“Nonsense!” Sehun booms throwing his hand up for emphasis and nearly smacking a guest in the face as he does so. He leans closer. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you too.” He winks and goes back to table touching.

Chanyeol bites his lip, eyes searching for Baekhyun through the busy bustling restaurant. His heart stops, then skips several beats and refuses to go back to normal when he sees the object of his desire staring back.

\--  


**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I really have no life. You think working 50 hours a week would make me wanna forget about the place when I get home but nope *writes 5k WIP baekyeol fic* Of course I had to change the name to EXO I DONT WANT ANY OF MY COWORKERS TO KNOW I WRITE GHEY KPOP FICS IN MY FREE TIME. strangely the name EXO works out perfectly bc the restaurant is also a three letter korean bbq house. can you guys guess what it is?! ok bye


End file.
